


check out

by gongqing



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongqing/pseuds/gongqing





	check out

例行检查

 

他试着动了一下，两只手腕被并在一起绑到床头，腿也被分开绑在两侧的床柱上，不但动弹不得，还色情的过分。现在他总算知道自己哥哥亲自给自己挑床的意图了，那些原本用来挂帷幔的地方真是便捷，而他本来挂在上面的帷幔和装饰已经被清理到墙角根 了。

“Thor？”

Loki出声喊了一下他的哥哥，长时间保持这样的姿势让他的腿有点发凉发麻。屁股悬空的感觉算不上多舒服，而他磨蹭着也没有办法改变现在这个动作。但Thor在外边，不知道在干什么。

反正他是被晾了一会才看到Thor面容阴沉的走进来，手上还拿着一瓶红酒。

“知道错了么？”

Thor面无表情的抚摸他的脸，Loki躺着而他站着，Loki墨绿色的眼睛迎着光变得有些透明，而Thor的表情却在阴影里让他看不清。没日没夜的训练让他的手掌有些粗糙，和Loki脸上细嫩的皮肤形成对比，在摸到下巴部分他微微用力捏住了那块好看的骨头，然后迫使Loki看着他的脸。

“我错哪了？”

明知故问的词句被拉长出挑逗的意味，在Thor怒气冲冲的扯着他的胳膊把他身上的姑娘赶下去并把他扯回车上的时候他就知道原因了。不过不得不说占有欲和控制欲发作的Thor真是辣极了，Loki舔着嘴唇笑着看Thor，满意的听到他咽口水和骂人的声音。

Thor对Loki轻佻的态度十分不满意，他可是时刻想着这个小混蛋，玩了命的处理事务就是为了能够和Loki有一个不被打扰的美好周末，可他看到的Loki，却是丝毫不把他放在心上的，公然和别人调情还让那样的妞坐在腿上。

他那时候真想上去抓住他的领子，然后当着诸多人的面说一句“已经被我肏乖了的小东西你还能对其他人硬的起来么”，但是他没有这么做，不然Loki一定会恨他。

他们除了在床上的情趣，其他时候都还是尊重和爱着对方。

“我待会就让你知道你错哪了。”

Thor的手掌顺着Loki的衣领一路往里，揉搓着已经微微发硬的乳尖，他一只手完全能够掌控他的两边，掌心的薄茧很快蹭的他胸口的皮肤发红。很久没有经历情事的Loki反应很大，晃动着双腿喊他的名字，但是都没有获得被赦免的机会。Thor拔掉酒瓶盖子喝了一口红酒然后俯身送到他嘴里。

酒应该是特意挑选的，烈的过分，Loki来不及吞咽导致呛到，然后他咳起来，Thor慢慢的舔掉他唇上的酒液然后又加深这个吻，让他在咳嗽和氧气缺失的情况下眼角泛红。

Thor将身体卡进他的两腿间，缓慢而又色情的隔着衣服抚摸着他的身体，挑起他的情欲。他垂眸可以看见Thor金色的脑袋凑在他腿间，用牙齿咬开他的纽扣和拉链，然后隔着一层布料含了一下他已经勃起的地方。

“啊......”

Loki尖叫着蜷起脚趾，Thor轻轻的咬了一下那里，那份酥麻和刺激感让Loki很想合上双腿压到Thor背上，用脚踩着他让他好好的给自己咬。但是不行，那些烦人的绳子阻碍了他的动作。

Thor借力托着他的屁股然后舔咬他的大腿内侧，他只能躺在那里听着从Thor嘴里发出的水声，他做不到把自己往Thor嘴里送的更多也做不到逃离那些又痒又麻的舔咬。这无疑是一种变态的惩罚，折磨的他眼睛里动泛上了水光。于是他开口央求Thor。

“给我一个痛快吧，哥哥，赶紧说说我犯了哪些罪，然后再用你的“警棍”狠狠的的惩罚你的犯人。”

“你犯了和除你哥以外的人调情罪。”

Thor捏着他已经发麻的小腿，快要失去知觉的小腿肚被他一捏，仿佛上千小刀一下扎进肉里又像无数虫蚁在啃食，当即让Loki尖叫出声。

“我认罪，警官，我认罪，你想怎么处置都行。”

“我只有好好的检查你还有没有犯其他的罪才行。”

“那你把我放下来检查。”

“不行。”

啪的一声，Thor打了他的屁股，然后他剥开他的裤子，用手指沾着润滑油目的明确的直接探向他臀缝中间的穴口，那里已经因为渴望而不停的开合着。

手指一寸寸在还干涩的甬道开垦，温热的穴肉欢欣鼓舞的挤过来咬住手指不停的吸允，Thor挤了更多的润滑油，那些冰凉的液体很快被体温捂的暖化，导致Loki臀缝间一片湿滑。

“嗯啊......Thor.......”

Loki不满的催促，他挺立的前身吐着液体但是无人问津，他涨的发硬发疼的乳尖也很久没有得到爱抚，他浑身都在喊叫着不满意。

“你得接受惩罚，小罪犯。”

“难道不应该是把你的“警棍”狠狠的塞进我体内然后用力的惩罚我到高潮么，警官？”

Loki的言语挑逗明显起了作用，Thor的扩张越来越草率，最后感觉差不多就直接提枪上阵，整根没入他的体内。被一下子吸紧的感觉让他低吼一声开始耸腰，准备把还狭窄的洞穴操开一点，操的松一点。

“对，就是这样，Thor啊......警官，”

Thor放下他的腿，抓着他的脚踝把他扯向自己，然后又快又恨的撞击他的屁股，直到他因为呻吟和高潮而眼神涣散。

高潮过后的空白让Loki开始呜咽，喉咙里发出近乎受伤的声音，他渴望得到Thor更多的爱抚，而Thor也正在满足他，他把他按在怀里，不停的亲吻他的嘴唇和胸膛还有刚获得解放的手。

“Thor嗯......”

“以后不许和别人那样亲密。”

Thor显然还是醋劲没有消的啃咬他的脖子，埋在Loki身体里的东西再一次苏醒，他拉过Loki的腿担在身上，然后再一次的动作起来。

“知道，我的身体只有警官能碰。”

Loki抱紧了Thor的脖子，然后双腿勾在他的腰上配合的晃动屁股。Thor拍打他的屁股，然后发狠的肏弄起他来，一直到最后把温热的精液灌满他的肚子。


End file.
